I'll Take Care of You
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Written for Stydia-fanfiction; Based on the prompt: Can I request a future fic in which Stiles and Lydia are engaged/married and Stiles gets hurt on the job (something in law enforcement.) Not life-threatening, just a broken leg, but he has to stay home for a cople of weeks and Lydia takes care of him and it's all fluff :)


**A/N: I posted this a couple of months ago on AO3, and I'm finally getting around to posting it on here. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Lydia demanded as she stormed into the waiting room.

Scott, looking sheepish, calmly stood and put a hand out. "He's fine, Lydia it's-"

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled as she slapped the alpha on his arm. Scott, rubbed his arm, surprised that it actually stung a bit.

"To be fair," Scott tried. "It wasn't _technically_ my fault."

"Technically? Which means you were still involved."

"Well-"

"What. Happened." She asked him slowly, emphasizing each word.

"He was in pursuit of a suspect. _He_ called _me_ for backup."

"Thought you'd relive your teenage years?" She scoffed.

"Teenage yea- Lydia, we never stopped."

Lydia's features hardened. "What?"

"What?" Scott asked, his eyes widening.

"What do you mean you never stopped? Stiles told me you stopped."

"Oh…yeah!" Scott shook his head. "I mean…Stiles stopped _of course_ … I mean me and Liam…you know some of the other guys. _We_ never stopped. Stiles just does his FBI thing…"

Lydia's glare was beginning to bore holes into the alpha's skull.

Melissa walked out and all of their friends turned to her. Lydia put her finger in Scott's face.

"Don't you dare." She scolded, and went over to the older woman.

"Hi, sweetheart." Melissa smiled sweetly as Lydia made her way over.

"Hey, Melissa. How is he?"

"Uh…" Melissa began, as she looked back at the rest of the pack that weren't moving and were still waiting several feet behind them. "Are they going to come over here or…"

"Nope." Lydia told her with a shake of her head.

"Alright, well…it's a broken leg." Lydia sighed. "The doctor told me that he would be out of work for a bit and he's prescribing pain medication to use as needed."

"You mean….he's going to be home with me…all the time?"

"If he starts driving you crazy, you can just call Scott."

"Oh, believe me. I plan on it." Lydia turned back to shoot Scott a look, knowing he and the other wolves heard the conversation anyway. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, come on." Melissa told her as she cocked her head toward his room. "I'll take you back there."

Lydia walked into the hospital room and Stiles's eyes flitted from the TV over to her. "Oh, hey..Lyds... Look..." He began as he fumbled blindly for the power button, or the volume controls on the television, and Lydia crossed her arms in front of her. He finally turned it off and looked back at Lydia. "I can explain. I-"

Lydia cut him off. "Did you catch him?"

Stiles stopped and blinked. "What?"

"The suspect you were pursuing. Did you catch him?"

Stiles nodded slowly. "He's in custody."

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded. "Good." She glanced over to the small table near the bed and saw his chart laying there. She picked it up and began to flip through it.

"Anything good in there?" He asked her jokingly.

Lydia lifted her eyes to glare at him for a moment, but didn't say anything and then returned to the chart. She finally tossed it back on the table.

"Did you tell Scott not to call me?"

Stiles paled. "Did he tell you that?"

"No. Liam did. _When he called me._ "

"Liam..." Stiles grumbled.

"Yeah! Liam! The only one who seems to understand the importance of informing _me_ of the fact that you were hurt."

"I didn't want you to worry-"

"I'm your _wife_! I'm going to worry no matter what."

Stiles sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...and that I told Scott not to tell you...and that Liam told you."

" _I'm_ not sorry Liam told me."

"Yeah...but _he's_ gonna be."

"Don't you dare do anything to him. In fact...I'm thinking about revoking Scott's godfather privileges and giving them to Liam."

"What? No! Scout loves Scott. She would have been named after him if she were a boy."

Lydia shook her head. "No, she wouldn't. She would have still be called Scout. That was the beauty of the name Scout. It could work for a boy or a girl. And imagine if her name was Scott how confusing that text would have been the other day... _Scott_ peed in your shoes... _Scott_ misses his mommy."

"Yeah..." he shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She smirked.

Stiles sighed. "Just...don't revoke his godfather privileges...please?"

Lydia walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning down to kiss him. "Fine. I don't think Liam likes Scout very much anyway."

"What? How could he not love our little girl?!"

Lydia cringed and shook her head. "Don't...call her that. It makes her sound like a baby."

"She's _our_ baby."

"She's a _dog_. A dog that I love very much, but a dog nonetheless. We're not going to be the weird puppy parents that treat our dog like a human child."

Stiles sighed. "Fine." He told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

Lydia took a deep breath. "I knew."

"What?"

"Before Liam called me. I knew that something was wrong. I've always known when something happens to you. You should know this by now. So your stupid ass plan to not tell me you were hurt wasn't very foolproof."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know." She whispered. "I'm going to go find out how much longer you'll need to be here, before I can take you home." Lydia stood. "Be right back."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked as she came into the bedroom holding a glass of water. Stiles was laying on the bed with his leg propped up with some pillows.

"Day one and I'm already going stir crazy."

"Well, that's what you get. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

Stiles shrugged. "Five?"

Lydia nodded and handed him the water in her hand and reached for the medication on the bedside table. She knocked a couple into her hand and held them out to him. "Take these."

Stiles did as he was told, with a wink and a sly,"Yes, Doctor."

Lydia shook her head. "Don't you even think about going there."

"Too late."

"I'm going to the store to get ice packs and trash bags-"

"I just bought trash bags the other day."

"Yes, nice _scented_ trash bags for _trash._ We need something to cover your cast with so it doesn't get wet when you take a bath... or shower...whatever is easier."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Is there anything else you need...or want?"

"To go back in time and just hit the guy with my car instead of swerving to miss him?"

Lydia chuckled. "Sorry... as far as I know, time travel doesn't exist yet...and let's be honest. If you'd done that, you would be sitting here wishing the opposite today."

"True."

Lydia bent down to kiss him. "Text me if you think of something else you want _that I can get from the store._ " She looked down at her feet, "Oh!" She crouched down and came back up with the brown and white Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy. "Looks like someone wanted to say hi."

Stiles's eyes lit up as he reached for tiny dog. "Hi, my precious!"

Lydia shook her head. "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

Lydia opened the front door and began to set the bags down when she heard Stiles yell, "Lydia? Is that you?"

"Yes!" She called back,

"Can you come here please?"

"I'll be right there!" She told him as she crinkled her forehead in confusion. When she walked back into the bedroom Scout jumped at her ankles, then ran back to Stiles, who was lying on the floor. "Uh...what happened?" She asked her husband, who was twisted on the ground, with his crutches just out of reach.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"And...?"

"And I'm totally not coordinated enough to use crutches."

Lydia shook her head as she went over to help him up off the ground. "How did you pass training at Quantico, if you lack this much coordination?"

"Hey! I have the coordination that I _need_. I'm sorry that one of the requirements to join the FBI is not 'being able to use crutches'." He sighed as Lydia helped him back on the bed. "To be fair, it partially had to do with me trying to avoid Scout. She got right underneath me, and it all happened in slow motion."

"What is it with you getting hurt while trying to avoid hurting someone else?"

Stiles shrugged. "Story of my life."

Lydia shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to go finish putting everything away." She turned to walk out, but Stiles stopped her.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned back around.

"I still need to go to the bathroom."

"...And?"

"Will you help me?" Lydia sighed, and picked his crutches up to hand to him. "Thank you. I love you." He said as took them from her.

"Yeah, I love you too." She said as she bent down to pick up Scout to avoid a repeat of what happened earlier. "Hey...How long were you on the floor before I came home?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lydia bit back a laugh. "Alright."

* * *

The next morning, Stiles woke up when Lydia came back into the bedroom holding two plates of food.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" He asked her, with a smile on his face.

"Uh...sure...we'll say that. Really, I just made breakfast, and the bed is where we're eating it because I don't feel like helping you into the kitchen right now...but your version sounds more romantic."

"Yeah..." He said slowly and made a face.

"I still love you." She told him with a smile, then leaned over to kiss him. She made a face when she pulled away. "You stink."

"I'm _really_ feeling the love today, Lyds."

Lydia stifled a laugh. "Sorry. That just means we get to try out these trash bags later."

It was Stiles's turn to make a face. "Oh...yay..."He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay." Lydia stood up as she finished taping the trash bag around his leg. "That should keep the cast from getting wet, but just in case it leaks, it's better that you keep your leg out of the tub."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "How's that going to work?"

"Very carefully." She told him as she stood. Then she took her shirt off. "And with some help from me."

"Oh!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"This isn't like that." She told him as she unhooked her bra. "I just figure the best thing to do, is for you to stand in the tub, one foot in and one foot out, and you can use your hands to hold yourself up, and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'm sure you will." He winked.

"Stiles." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I was joking." He chuckled. "Just uh... don't get mad, if I get turned on."

"Well, we'll already be in the shower. I'll just turn the cold water on."

"You wouldn't do that..." He told her, unconvincingly.

She leaned forward, putting her hands on his legs and kissed him. "Try me."

Seven minutes later Stiles could be heard yelling ,"Fuck, Lydia! That's freezing!"

* * *

Lydia opened the front door after the second set of knocks.

"McCall." She said his name with as much disdain as she could muster.

"Lydia..." He said slowly to gauge her reaction. They stared at each other for a minute before she stepped to the side to let him in and close the door behind him.

"Is that Scott?" Stiles asked as he came around the corner with his crutches. It had been almost three weeks since the accident and he was beginning to get used to them. At the mention of his name, Scout bounded into the living room and began jumping on the alpha.

"Hi, pup!" Scott cooed. He bent over to pick up the tiny dog, and Scout began to lick his face.

"Awe! Look, Lydia!" Stiles started as he continued to hobble over to where they were standing. "She missed her Uncle Scott! And just think...you were going to take away godfather privileges."

"What?" Scott turned to Lydia, giving her eyes that resembled that of Scout's.

She shook her head. "I briefly entertained the idea. You're just lucky I'm letting you guys spend the day together."

"I feel like I got grounded." Stiles said as he made a face.

"Me too." Scott agreed, as he scratched behind Scout's ears.. "Look, Lydia...I'm really sorry for agreeing not to tell you that Stiles was hurt. It was wrong of me as your friend to keep that from you."

"Suck up." Stiles coughed.

Lydia glared at her husband as she replied to the werewolf. "Wow, Scott. That's really thoughtful." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll be back. I'm running some errands today. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Only if you want me too."

Stiles groaned and hobbled into the kitchen.

"Hey," Lydia whispered to Scott. "He's been going crazy cooped up in the house. I told him I didn't want him doing anything crazy..."She rolled her eyes to herself. "But, if you have something you're working on...I'm going to be back around 8:00." She winked. Scott nodded and Lydia opened the door. "Alright, I'm leaving! Love you!" She yelled.

"Love you too!" Stiles called from the kitchen.

Lydia looked back at Scott.

"Don't worry." Scott told her. "I'll take care of him."

* * *

Another three weeks later, Stiles had gotten the cast removed, and was now able to put some weight on his leg while wearing a brace.

Every morning Lydia normally got up and made breakfast, then either Stiles would join her in the kitchen or she'd bring it to the bedroom.

On this particular day, though, when Stiles woke up, Lydia was still laying in the bed.

"Lyd? You okay?"

She groaned. "I feel like death."

He reached over and felt her forehead, then got up from the bed. Lydia never opened her eyes.

A few minutes later, she heard him say, "Lydia, wake up."

She opened one eye in annoyance, and saw him standing there with a glass of water in his hand. "What are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Sit up for me." She eased herself up and he handed her the glass of water then held his other hand out. "Take these." She opened her palm in confusion and he handed her two Tylenol capsules. "You've got a fever." He told her. "That should help bring it down." She swallowed the pills and lay back down, then she felt something cold and wet rest on her forehead. In her fever state, her first thought was that it was Scout's nose, but then she realized it was a washcloth.

"What are you doing?" She asked him again.

"You've spent the last six weeks taking care of me. It's my turn to take care of you. Get some rest, and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup."

Lydia gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
